


Cycle/黑泡boo

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Summary: 虽然是有5个人的黑泡boo但是并不是5p的意思放在这里也不是有h的意思 如果让您误会的话不好意思
Kudos: 5





	Cycle/黑泡boo

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是有5个人的黑泡boo但是并不是5p的意思  
> 放在这里也不是有h的意思 如果让您误会的话不好意思

Cycle.

崔胜澈跟全圆佑是游戏结束之后加上的准炮友。

那一局战况确实胶着，被磨到只剩一层血皮的崔胜澈在队友的掩护下拿到了最关键的人头起死回生，以至于根本没控制音量直接就在VIP区域嗨了起来。大吼大叫了好几声才发觉自己有些失态，涨红了整张白皙的脸不说，还跟冷面帅哥投来的眼神撞了个正着。

对方晃了晃手里的耳机又扬了扬下巴示意他看屏幕，配合满分的队友给他发了条私信。

做吗。

网吧到酒店，也就是个下楼再上楼的距离。

房间到路边，不过是再下一次楼罢了。

全圆佑刚把崔胜澈的毛衣向上堆在胸口，对方的手机就震个不停。

「哥哥」

浸在情欲里的呻吟骤然在空气里响起，属于第三个人的声音像是兜头浇了崔胜澈一盆冷水。他推开压在自己身上的男人，慌慌张张地去摸外套里的手机却怎么也找不到。

「哥哥」「哥哥」「哥哥」

一连串失神的呓语听得他心急如焚。脸上的红潮早就褪得一干二净，崔胜澈瞪大了眼睛走来走去，把嘴唇咬得一片死白。

焦躁的情绪迅速蔓延了整个房间，全圆佑拧着眉头看不下去，清了清嗓子刻意发出声音才唤回他些许神智。

顺着对方手指的方向，崔胜澈终于看到自己的手机。

“嗯。”

“游戏刚结束。”

“在回家路上了。”

“要哥带什么回去吗？”

全圆佑在旁边燃了支烟听着，欲望没消解多少，兴趣倒是真的所剩无几。

散了吧。

崔胜澈点点头，说了声抱歉便裹好羽绒服匆匆忙忙地走了。

那几声亲昵的「哥哥」倒是吊足了他的胃口，说是讨好又更像是求饶，嗓子都被情事熏哑了还黏黏糊糊地在撒娇。

全圆佑咂摸了一会儿，躺回床上撸了一发。

为什么说是准炮友呢。因为后面也没做上。

隔天崔胜澈发来好友申请，问了房费以后主动A了一半。全圆佑也没客气，直接收了转账还附赠一个笑着鞠躬的“谢谢老板”。

原本一夜风流的心思似乎被那晚的夜风给吹得干干净净，两个人好像同时失去了记忆，勾肩搭背的还是一对横扫战场的好兄弟。

直到某次搭伙吃饭的时候，崔胜澈屁股后面跟了个小孩儿。

说小孩儿其实并不准确，夫胜宽看起来至少也是成年人的样子。但又的确是比在座的男生都要小上个两三岁，一脸不是很情愿地跟在崔胜澈后面，却还是听话地挨个打着招呼乖巧无比。

“圆佑哥。”

全圆佑闻声抬头，看向还站在门口的夫胜宽，小孩儿指了指他身边放了背包的位置问道，“我可以坐圆佑哥旁边吗？”

崔胜澈和夫胜宽来得最晚，除了自己身边被征用来放东西的座位，剩下的两个挨着的座位刚好在自己对面。小孩儿不想挨着他哥坐的心情全写在脸上，全圆佑无视了崔胜澈瞪大眼睛发出的警告，从背后重新拉了个凳子移动自己的背包便算是同意了他的请求。

夫胜宽生怕被谁拉住一样，立刻小跑了过去坐下，忽闪着一双漂亮的眼睛小声地跟他说谢谢。

全圆佑没什么表情地点点头，却把自己的餐具往旁边挪了一点儿给他留出多添一副碗筷的空位。

小孩儿不认生，成功逃开崔胜澈后更是一副雨过天晴的开心模样，一晚上都叽叽喳喳地活跃气氛，连全圆佑都忍不住跟着乐了几次。

把冷脸帅哥逗笑是一件特别有成就感的事情，夫胜宽又不知道从哪里翻出一个蝴蝶结发箍，往头上一戴就转过上半身去面对着全圆佑发起进攻，鼓起脸颊挤眉弄眼。

意外的却是全圆佑恢复成之前的冷淡表情，平静无波的眼睛透过镜片与夫胜宽直接对视。没过几秒小孩儿就败下阵来，认认真真做着鬼脸却没有得到预料中的反馈，夫胜宽泄了气，自讨没趣地摘了发箍，筷子也不好好拿，一下一下戳着不知道什么时候掉进自己碗里的一块烤五花。

“不喜欢猪肉？”

“也不是，”夫胜宽嘟嘟囔囔的同时手上动作也没停，猛地一下戳进油脂里，“有点……肥。”

很快眼前出现另一双筷子将碗里的东西夹走，小孩儿跟着抬头，还没来得及宣示主权就看见那块被自己搞得不成样子的烤肉就这么进了全圆佑的嘴里。

“我的……”

“嗯。”随着话音落下的是全圆佑夹起的另一块冒着热气的烤肉递到夫胜宽的面前。

小孩儿愣了一下没敢动，下意识去看对面的崔胜澈。烟雾缭绕的却看不清。

“冷了。”全圆佑的话不算完整，夫胜宽却听懂了他的意思，乖乖张开嘴巴咬住送到唇边的肉。

两个人的互动让崔胜澈皱起眉头，他看见夫胜宽的口型像是在说谢谢。

谢谢「哥哥」。

后面再聚餐的话全圆佑都会把自己右边的座位随便拿个什么先占着，夫胜宽出现的话就会移开东西空出来。

收到崔胜澈“胜宽有男朋友了”的信息全圆佑也不在意，一边给小孩儿夹菜一边单手回复着“我拿他当弟弟”。

“放狗屁！”

全圆佑忍俊不禁，看向崔胜澈的眼神意味深长，也不知道在笑谁。

“哥在笑什么？”夫胜宽探了个脑袋过来问他，“让我也看看。”

全圆佑移开手机直接锁屏，“成人笑话。”

“啧，”小孩儿撇撇嘴偏过头去继续喝果汁，“怎么和我哥一样。”

在小孩儿男朋友这件事情上，全圆佑没觉得崔胜澈有撒谎的必要。只是没想到居然有一天能够就这么当面撞上，还在如此尴尬的状况之下。

两个半裸的男生在床上分享一个算不得雅观的姿势，夫胜宽红着兔子眼睛要哭不哭地和他们对峙。崔胜澈看起来像是在场之中最生气的人，没有自己抱着他的腰的话拳头已经砸在了某个人的脸上。

全圆佑不太确定他瞄准的对象究竟是谁，但是又好像无论哪一个都很欠揍。

不断挣扎的崔胜澈骂声咧咧口无遮拦，两个陌生的人名和不堪入耳的前缀交叉着反复出现。用上全身力量才勉强压制住的队友比输掉任何一场比赛都要来得暴躁。全圆佑的耳朵被吵得生疼，然而实在没有多余的力气能让崔胜澈消停一会儿。

他偏过头去看夫胜宽。最应该理直气壮大发脾气的人没有说话，狰狞的血丝覆盖住情绪，在嘈杂的背景音里安静得像是丢了魂。

又像是个事不关己的看客。

直到金珉奎被提起。

那个时候崔胜澈已经平静了许多，拍了拍全圆佑的手臂示意他放开自己。比起骂人也更像是在讲什么苦口婆心的大道理，用脏话开头，又以叹气结尾。

全圆佑卸了力气，松开箍住他的双臂，揉着小臂的同时还能分心去观察周围。他注意到床上那个小麦色皮肤的男生有很明显的慌张表情，甚至有些局促地紧紧咬住下唇去看夫胜宽。

当金珉奎的名字再次出现的时候。

“够了，”小孩儿回过神来，终于听不下去出声叫了停，突然拔高的嗓音却在半路上可怜地劈了叉，显得苦涩又难堪，“哥……够了。”

那三个字对他来说，似乎是什么奇耻大辱一般难以忍受，对方过于直白的目光也沉重得压弯了他的脖颈。

夫胜宽低着头，整个人都在发抖。

像是害怕什么，又像是在笑。柔软的脸肉变得突兀，僵硬得仿佛小丑面具的两侧。

拥有混血样貌的男生，或者叫他崔韩率，全圆佑从他频繁皱眉和想开口辩驳却被崔胜澈无数次制止的骂声中判断出是小孩儿的男朋友，嗯，可能用前男友来表述更准确一点。

他没有什么可以被原谅的理由。

崔韩率有掀开被子的动作，全圆佑猜他打算向夫胜宽认错，下跪，痛哭，把被勾引的脏水泼给金珉奎来显示自己的无辜，拉住小孩儿的手苦苦哀求再给他一次机会，然后起誓保证或者别的什么狗血但经典的剧情。

但没想到的是，他被金珉奎摁住了，身体下坠的重量让床垫被迫发出呻吟。

非人的声音像是刺激到了小孩儿脆弱的神经。夫胜宽拔腿就往外走，连转身的时候都没有抬头。

崔韩率推开金珉奎从床上跳下来要去追，被重新恢复凶神恶煞状态的崔胜澈给拦住。他的拳头终于有了落脚点，鲜血从对方的鼻子里溢出来。

“全圆佑，”全圆佑听见背对他的崔胜澈喘着粗气在说，“愣着干嘛，还不去追。”

有了崔胜澈的默许，两个人确定关系也只是时间的问题。

夫胜宽没主动提过崔韩率，全圆佑也就没问。和往日无甚差别的样子在很大程度上缓解了对方的难堪。倒也不是说什么自欺欺人，只是比起在家要看崔胜澈的眼色，在校要躲崔韩率的关注，和全圆佑的相处让他觉得自在很多。

不用害怕受惩罚，也不用担心被抢走。

“金珉奎？”

崔胜澈递给隔壁一条口香糖，“把烟戒了吧，胜宽不喜欢。”

“烟味会让他嗓子不舒服。”

全圆佑“嗯”了一声表示知道了，拆出一片放进嘴里又把剩下的推回给崔胜澈。

“怎么突然问起金珉奎？”崔胜澈眉头皱得很紧，不是很想回答，把键盘敲得劈啪作响。视线盲区内突然枪响，屏幕上的人物躲闪不及被爆头，猩红的GAME OVER让崔胜澈直接摔了鼠标。

“没意思。”

全圆佑不确定是游戏还是金珉奎更让他生气，又或者是崔胜澈他自己。

接到金珉奎的电话，全圆佑一点都不意外。地球上任意两个陌生人之间的关系都不会超过六个人，更何况他还清清楚楚记得对方和崔韩率在床上被抓到那天，被子被掀开后，两个人都好好地穿着自己的裤子。

那是一场戏。全圆佑想。

但是目的他猜不到。毕竟每个人看起来都很难过，他自己也不曾幸免。

“没错，”金珉奎倒是意外的坦诚，“他看上的东西我都要抢走。”

“成绩的排名、认识的朋友、漂亮的衣服、MC的位置、交往的男人。”

“我都会抢走。”

“我也都做到了。”

全圆佑觉得好笑，却又不屑戳破他幼稚至极的小心思。

“胜宽很喜欢我，”他翻出手机里的合照跟对方炫耀，“我们在一起也很开心。”

“嫉妒吗？”

“这些是你永远都不会得到的东西。”

被戳到痛处的金珉奎气急败坏地甩出一段录音，又用和崔韩率的聊天记录来证明其真实性。

一连串的「哥哥」比第一次听到的音频要更长一些，断断续续的对话也更缠绵。

金珉奎不可置信地盯着对面平静到无情的男人，竭力克制住自己颤抖的声线，“你以为你就能得到了吗？”

“所以呢？”全圆佑终于笑了出来。

和金珉奎见面的事情全圆佑没有瞒着夫胜宽。

当然，除了音频和一些别的部分。

夫胜宽听得安静，捏着汤勺时不时地在锅里搅动着。

暖黄的顶灯给人镀上一层毛绒绒的光，全圆佑圈住小孩儿的腰，温热的气息染红了他的耳朵。

“哥哥饿了吗？”

怀里的恋人关了灶上还燃着的火转过身来，漂亮的眼睛闪动着粼粼的光。

“饿的话，先吃我吧。”

“胜宽为什么会喜欢我啊？”

“因为韩率长得帅。”

“我除了脸就没有别的值得喜欢的地方了是吗。”

“开玩笑啦，韩率优点可多了。”

“比如？”

“善良、温柔、还长得特别帅。”

“呀夫胜宽。”

“但是我最喜欢韩率的地方是……”

“是？”

“韩率像哥哥。”

“像哥哥一样可靠值得依赖吗？”

“嗯。”

像「哥哥」。

Psycho.


End file.
